


Harsh Punishment

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Doggy Style, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yuffie is brought to justice after her materia robbery





	Harsh Punishment

Cloud and his party continued their journey. Beneath Shinra Mansion they encountered Vincent, a weirdo who sleeps in coffins for decades at a time. He joined them. When they reached Rocket Town, they were joined by Cid, after they escaped from Shinra troops using his airplane.

However, they were shot down and crashed into the ocean. Using the plane as a makeshift boat, they landed on the shore of Wutai. Here, Yuffie made her move. While the party was distracted by an ambush, she swiped their materia and fled.

They pursued her, played cat and mouse, and eventually got hold of her when they rescued her from Don Corneo. She begged for mercy and returned their materia, promising that she would never backstab them again.

The party was understandably suspicious of her. Yuffie’s father, Godo, stepped in and invited everybody to join him for drinks at the Turtle Paradise Bar to make up for his daughter’s betrayal. After the day they had had, drinks sounded great, and everyone was on board, except Tifa and Aerith. They excused themselves, grabbed Yuffie, and dragged her along, under heavy protest from the ninja girl.

Many drinks were downed, and the conversation got more and more depressing as time went on. There was bitching about not getting laid, Vincent whinged about how some Shinra scientist cucked him, and many sinister glances were thrown towards the one guy who got to have as much pussy as he wanted.

Cloud left early, the atmosphere was getting more and more threatening. He went looking for the girls. Some passersby told him they had seen Yuffie getting dragged to Godo’s house, so he headed there. It was dark inside, but as he roamed the corridors, muffled voices reached his ears.

He reached a sliding door and opened it. He was greeted by three naked women. They were Tifa and Aerith with Yuffie in-between. They each held one of Yuffies legs, pressing them onto her shoulders, leaving Yuffies lower regions completely exposed.  
Yuffie’s face looked puffy, her butt cheeks were very red, and her pussy was soaked. She whined incoherently while her butt wiggled in the air, and the rest of her body trembled.

“What the hell are you guys up to?”, Cloud asked. Tifa and Aerith beamed at him. Yuffie shrieked. “You’re just in time, Cloud!”, Tifa said. “Yeah, we could use some help here”, Aerith concurred. Cloud stepped inside, and asked again what they were doing. “Well, we couldn’t let Yuffie get away with what she did just like that, so Tifa and me decided to teach the little thief a lesson”, Aerith said and gave Yuffie’s butt a slap. The restrained girl yelped. “We took turns spanking her”, Tifa continued, “but she was so cute and sexy, so we kind of started making out with her. Just when Yuffie was about to cum, we remembered that we were supposed to be punishing her, so we’ve been keeping her on the edge of her orgasm for the last few hours”.

That explained a lot. Cloud winced a little as he listened, however, after all the trouble Yuffie had put them through, she deserved a proper punishment. She looked ready to explode. “Looks like you punished her thoroughly”, Cloud remarked. Yuffie nodded wildly, hoping that her torture might finally come to an end.

“We agree, and we need you for the finale. Pull out your cock”, Tifa said. She and Aerith were smiling lewdly. Cloud did as they asked, and his hard cock sprang forth once his pants were down. Yuffie gasped and whined at the sight of his intimidating member. She had never had a full frontal view of that beastly thing.

Aerith asked him to settle down in front of Yuffie’s overflowing pussy. The flower girl grasped his cock, and let it hover just above the ninja’s sensitive slit. That was enough to make Yuffie writhe and squeal. She clearly wanted to be touched. Anything would’ve been enough to carry her over the edge at that point.

“Stay like that, big boy”, Aerith told him. Cloud held his cock just out of Yuffie’s reach. He felt heat radiating off of her needy snatch. “So, Yuffie, you will be a good girl from now on?”, Tifa asked. Yuffie nodded quickly with gritted teeth. Her eyes were glued to Cloud’s big cock, just out of reach with its promise of release. “And you’ll never steal from us again?”, Aerith added. The ninja kept nodding. Anything was good so long as she got to finally cum. “And you-”; “Yes! Anything! I’ll do anything! Just let me cum, pleeeeeeease”, Yuffie screamed in a high-pitched voice. The other three exchanged shocked looks, followed by chuckling. “I think she’s learned her lesson”, Cloud said, and Yuffie nodded emphatically.

“Well then, Cloud. I think Yuffie would really appreciate your dick right now”, Tifa said. The ninja girl smiled at the prospect, even if his cock was intimidatingly big. Cloud let his fat dick hover just above her snatch, making her whine impatiently. “Don’t rush me”, he chided her playfully, and slapped her pussy with his dick. He hit her clit, but he might as well have pressed the big red button on a bomb. She threw her head back, her entire body tensed up, and screamed as a fountain of juice squirted high into the air.

The other girls squealed in delight at the show, and Cloud kept slapping her pussy, prolonging the orgasm she had wanted so desperately. When her orgasm slowly subsided, Yuffie’s head was lolling back, her body was covered in her own ejaculate, and her pussy was a quivering mess. She was barely conscious, but blissfully relieved with waves of pleasure running up and down her back and all through her body.

She hardly noticed when Aerith and Tifa parted her labia. What made her perk up was Cloud’s hefty member spreading her pussy apart. “Wait! That’s too big! I ca- ahh. Ah! Shit!”, she yelled. Surprisingly enough, it didn’t hurt. Cloud was easily sinking into her, probably because her vagina was completely flooded from her ordeal. With one final push, he had buried his entire length inside her, his tip pressing up against her womb, and his heavy balls resting comfortably on her sore butt.

Yuffie threw her head back again with a howl. She had never felt anything so deep inside her, and it made her cum again. This time the orgasm didn’t seem to wear off though. Fireworks went off in her head when Cloud started thrusting. He didn’t bother going slowly, Yuffie was tight, but incredible slippery, allowing for easy movement. To make the pleasure even more unbearable, Aerith and Tifa let go of her legs and started sucking her nipples instead.

Cloud thoroughly enjoyed Yuffie’s hot little hole. He had never had such a wet pussy before. The sounds it made, along with Yuffie’s yelps and moans turned him on like crazy. Meanwhile, Yuffie was losing her mind. Cloud’s fat cock was rubbing her so thoroughly, so mercilessly, that she couldn’t help but cum. Her vaginal muscles were trembling uncontrollably, and she started to feel very exhausted. The continual orgasms wore her out, and slowly her vision went dark. The last things she knew before she passed out were that there was a sturdy dick pummeling her pussy, and that she didn’t want it to stop.

Eventually, Yuffie’s tight, trembling snatch brought Cloud over the edge. He yanked his cock out, and jizzed all over the ninja’s sexy teenage body. She was completely covered in warm, white goo when he was finished. “Now this is a tasty dish”, Aerith said. Her and Tifa both started lapping up Cloud’s semen.

Yuffie was brought back into the waking world by moans, slapping noises, and something dripping onto her face. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Cloud’s cock plunging into a pussy. His balls were slapping against his partner with every powerful thrust, and judging by the sounds she made, it must’ve been Aerith. She and the flower girl were aligned in a 69-position. When Yuffie looked up, she saw another woman pressed up against Cloud from behind. Her vagina was visible, and had clearly already been used by the spikey-haired stud.

The view was great, however, she felt left out. The ninja raised head, and started licking Aerith’s prominent clit. “Ahh! She’s awake!”, she squealed, before lowering her head and digging into Yuffie’s snatch. Yuffie felt little shocks coursing through her body when Aerith pleasured her. She got the feeling that it was going to be a long, and very satisfying night henceforth.

Much later, Godo came home. He was completely drunk, the floor was twisting and turning beneath his feet, and all he could do was lean against a wall and follow wherever it would lead him. He saw a light at the end of the hall, and heard muffled noises. He opened the sliding door. The odor and noises of sex greeted him. He peered inside, no one had noticed him.

Through blurry eyes, he saw two brunettes fingering each other, as they watched a man banging another girl. He couldn’t see who the girl was, but he recognized her voice. “Ah! Yes! Fuck me, Cloud! Yes, right there! Ahh!”, Yuffie squealed, while her drunken father quietly closed the door again. He leaned over to the opposite wall, and followed it back the way he came. A somber smile played about his lips as he trudged through the dark. There was a certain sense of melancholy in knowing that his daughter had grown into a woman. However, hope filled his heart. Maybe he would get to see his grandchildren in the not so distant future.


End file.
